


Amusement

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Fun, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: The Avengers have a day off and decide to go to an amusement park. Bucky is a little nervous, since it has been so long since he's been to one and everything is so updated, but you're right by hid side to ensure he has fun.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Amusement

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 24, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requested  
> "I just got back from Six Flags and couldn't help but think how fun it would be to go there with the Avengers!! Could you do an imagine or short drabble about spending the day at the parks? Maybe with Bucky, since he hasn't been to a park in ages and the rides advanced! (Or whatever your heart desires, it's your writing!) Thanks!!"
> 
> TBH I've never been to a six flags so I couldn't really base the imagine off of that specific park, HOWEVER, I've been to Cedar Point many-a-times so I based a few things off of things for there but for the most part it should be pretty park neutral.

"Alright, meet back here at closing." You told the group.

"No, really? I thought we were going to meet on top of the highest coaster around." Tony sarcastically replied.

"Knowing you, mister Iron Man, you'd actually do it!" You laughed.

"Yeah, and not all of us can fly, Tony," Natasha said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, you're just not cool enough."

You shook your head. "Fine, Tony, you and me, let's meet up on top of-" You looked around for a second. "That ride, right there." You pointed to one in the middle of the park. It was pretty tall, and two of the Avengers would definitely bring some attention to it.

"Great; at least _someone's_ up for a challenge." Tony smiled.

You laughed a bit. "Alright, guys, see you later!" You said and everyone broke off into smaller groups. You were with your boyfriend, of course.

You looked over to him and noticed he was even more quiet than usual. You thought that he would be very excited for this. "What's wrong, Buck?"

Bucky looked over to you and shrugged. "I think I'm nervous, you know? It's been forever since I've been to an amusement park, and now it's all so advanced. It's nothing like I remember." He told you.

You smiled at him. "Don't worry; you'll love it. I'm sure we can find a ride that you're more used to. How about the antique cars ride?" You offered.

"There's a ride for that?" Bucky asked you.

"Yeah! You get to drive your own antique car around the track. It's pretty cool." You told him, grabbed his hand, and took him to where the ride was. Some would argue it was one of the more boring rides,[ but driving that car](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6807/298490011.23/0_13ad08_39446d60_orig.jpg) around was pretty cool to you. Even if it was on a track.

Bucky saw the ride and smiled at you. You both got in the short line and waited patiently. Like said, it could be called a boring ride, but that means short lines.

You and Bucky were next, and you were happy to see your boyfriend happy about this. You got into the passenger seat, and Bucky got into the driver's. The worker who helped you almost freaked out, realizing who he was helping. You smiled and put a finger over your mouth and shushed him, which he listened to. Sometimes, the shushing doesn't work.

The ride began and Bucky was having a ball. He wasn't the best at controlling the ride as he kept hitting the piece of track, but he was just happy to be on the antique cars ride. It also helped him adjust to the amusement park setting.

Next, you hit the merry-go-round, followed by the swings, and even watching a show that was being put on.

You bumped into Steve and Sam at the show. Bucky ran up to them and began to talk faster than ever before. "Steve! Can you believe how amazing and advanced this is? Even the car ride we went on was insane!"

Steve and Sam laughed at Bucky a little bit. "Yeah, Buck, isn't it crazy how much you miss in seventy years?"

\---

Bucky was still having one hell of a time. You found your way to the mini-game part of the park, and found Clint, Natasha, and the Maximoff Twins playing a few games.

Everyone was dressed like ordinary people, so it was a little harder to be noticed. You joined the group for a few games.

"Clint, you should play that game," Wanda told him, and pointed to the balloon popping game.

Natasha laughed. "And do what? Go against us? Like he'll miss?"

"No, it is a single-player game. Pop three in a row, and you earn a prize." Pietro said. "It is supposed to be hard, yes? Put Bird Man to the ultimate test." He said.

"Yeah, Clint, think you can do that?" You added.

"Why are you trying to get me to do it? I wanted to do it anyway, I mean, look at the prize. It's a giant monkey." Clint smiled, pulling out his wallet to pay for a turn.

"What, you want to win another Quicksilver?" Bucky asked, casing everyone, but Pietro, to laugh.

Clint led the group up to the dart game, and the carnie began to give the spiel about how to play the game. These games are made to be nearly impossible. It's clear that they're all rigged, so you can't win, and you couldn't wait to see the look on the carnie's face when Clint won.

Clint got three darts handed to him, and he looked back at the few of you and smirked. He threw the first dart. _Pop!_ The carnie's expression didn't change. He threw the second dart. _Pop!_

Now the expression changed. The carnie looked at Clint like he was really something special. Clint paused for a second and looked around the booth, like he was analyzing it.

"If I pop every balloon, what do I get?" Clint asked.

The carnie didn't answer, just laughed in disbelief. "Yeah, sure."

Clint shrugged and threw his last dart. It completely missed the board, and the carnie smiled. "Well it looks like you missed!"

Clint held up a finger, stopping the carnie. It sounded like there was a hundred _pop_ s, probably because there was. Every single balloon on that board popped. Clint put his head forward just enough to look over his glasses. "Clint doesn't miss." He smiled.

All four of you began to cheer, and all the carnie could do was stand there in awe. He was so confused. "So what did I win?"

\---

It was getting later now, and after leaving the mini-games, you and Bucky got back to being alone. You had managed to run into Tony and Rhodey in line at a ride and rode with them, but then separated after again. And now, you and Bucky were waiting in line for the Ferris wheel. You wanted to see the park when it was all lit up, and so did Bucky.

It seemed a little cheesy that you ended your day with a ferris wheel ride, but you didn't care. The park looked pretty cool all lit up like that, and Bucky was enjoying the ride. You both had been running around all day, it was nice to cool off and have a chill ride while just chatting.

Sure, you guys kissed on the Ferris wheel, but it wasn't one of those cheesy first date type of things. It was a real _man I am so tired why did I agree to this? Oh right because I love you_ type of kiss.

When you both excited the ferris wheel, it was about time to meet up with the group again. That's when you remembered you had to meet Tony on the ride in the center.

You walked Bucky back to where the rest of the group was meeting, just to make sure he didn't get lost. You then spun around once and jumped up into the air. This activated your flight which had blue dust come off your feet, leaving a trail.

You flew up to the top of the ride and stood on top. You only did this knowing that the ride would be off, and no car would go zooming by to knock you off. When you got up there, Tony was waiting in his iron man suit.

"About time you got here!" He smiled at you. "You almost ruined my plan!"

"What plan?" You asked.

Tony held up something. It was a box of fireworks. And since flying was a thing, you were able to help set them off in the air.

The team ended up having an amazing time at the park, even though it was probably more work than you've ever done on a mission. But it _was_ nice to get away from the facility and have a fun day, not being Avengers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
